Four Wolves On The Road To Paradise
by Amaya Koboyashi
Summary: This is about the four wolves,Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Toboe. . hope you like it


**Four Wolves on the Road to Paradise**

** A Wolf's Rain Fanfiction **

**Prologue**

On the darkest night, deep in the deepest forest arises Darcia's airship hovering in the air. The Ship rises higher and tries to flee with the captured Cheza aboard. " Get back here and fight you bastard! " yells a white wolf with eyes piercing yellow chasing after Darcia. " Hey Kiba, wait up! " yells the brown wolf Hige. "Toboe, get moving we can't lose Cheza now. " screams Kiba. " Just go ahead with out us Kiba. " the scarred wolf exclaims to Kiba. " But Tsume – " Kiba looks back at the three wolves falling behind. " We'll catch up, just go! " yells the small wolf Toboe. " You better. " whispers Kiba to himself as he goes after Darcia.

**Chapter 1: The White Wolf and Lunar Flower**

An eire area falls on the forest. Darcia's ship has landed. He was trying to get to a Noble's aircraft due to his was out of gas. Cheza is standing at the door looking out at the four wolves. Three of them were half dead. She struggles to get free from the two nobles holding her captive. " Give Cheza back! " yells Kiba hardly able to stand. "You're not getting her." exclaims Darcia. A noble ship lands besides Darcia's ship and the two nobles force Cheza on the ship. " KIBA!" screams Cheza. "CHEZA!" an exhausted Kiba yells. Darcia takes out a gun and shoots at Kiba. Kiba dodges, but as soon as his paws touch the ground he collapse. Darcia turns around and runs to the noble's ship to make his get away. He stands at the door of the ship and takes aim on the wolf trying to stand up. As soon as he gets his aim, a small devious grin appears and he pulls the trigger. As soon as the trigger was pulled he went into the ship and it starts to fly away.

The bullet is coming toward Kiba. His yellow eyes project the bullet coming closer and closer. He closes his eyes waiting for the impact but only hears a splurt sound. He opens his eyes to see a beautiful white wolf with blood spluring out at him. The white wolf falls to the ground and Kiba passes out from loss of blood.

The smallest wolf slowly opens his eyes to see a crackling fire in front of him. He looks around to see Tsume, Hige and Kiba lying asleep. Toboe sits up and realizes that he isn't feeling any pain and his wounds are healed. " But how" Toboe says to himself. He looks around the area they are in and finds that he is in a cave. He looks to the front of the cave to see a girl sitting there. She was wearing a black sweater and skirt. Her hair was silver and pulled back. " Who is that? Did she help us?" he wonders to himself. He sniffs the air trying to get a whiff of her scent but all he could smell was lunar flowers. This confused the wolf. He looked at her closer and realizes that she is a wolf. " Um, excuse me —" Toboe starts to say as he walks up to her. She turns around and looks at Toboe with her soft red eyes. " You're awake. How are you feeling?" The girls asks. " I'm okay. My wounds are all healed." Toboe tells her. "I'm glad it worked." She says then smiles. " So it was you who helped us." Toboe announces. She smiles and says " yes." Toboe looks at her. " Miss, what is your name?" He asks curiously. " Amaya" she says happily. Toboe has a seat beside Amaya and looks directly at her. " You smell like the lunar flower. Why is that? " questions Toboe. Amaya smiles " I'll tell you once the others wake up." Amaya says. " How long have they been asleep?" Toboe asked. " Let's see, about 10 minutes" Amaya says surprisingly. " 10 minutes! Are you serious? When did you find us? " Toboe asks wondering. " I was there when the nobles took Cheza and before you're friend over there was almost shot." Amaya says looking at Kiba.

After about 15 minutes the others slowly start to wake up to the warmth of the fire. Kiba sits up slowly and looks at everyone else around the fire. He sees Tsume, Hige and Toboe but smells that someone else was there. " You guys are finally waking" Toboe says relieved. " That wolf..." Kiba says quietly. Toboe and the others hear him. " You mean Amaya? She went to get more fire wood" Toboe tells. Hige perks up " Amaya?" he asks curiously " yes, she's the one that brought us here and healed us somehow." explains Toboe. Tsume looks towards Kiba. " Why are you asking about a wolf?" Tsume asks rudely. Kiba looks at Tsume" Before I passed out, a white wolf jumped between me and a bullet. If it wasn't for that wolf... I'd be dead right now." Kiba says seriously. " She really did all that? Wow she must be some girl." Hige says with a laughing attitude.

Small sounds of footsteps come from outside the cave alarming the wolves inside. They all sniff the air to pick up the scent of lunar flowers. Amaya walks in the cave, her hands full of wood. "Well it looks like every one is awake now." Amaya says with a smile. She walks over to the fire and places two small logs on and puts the others to the side. She sits down in the empty space between Toboe and Kiba. "You guys seem to be doing well." she says at them. An awkward silence over takes the cave. " Every one, this is Amaya." Toboe speaks breaking the silence. " Nice to meet you." Amaya greets back. " My name is Hige. Over here on my right is Tsume, to your left is Toboe and to your right is Kiba." Hige greets happily. " Amaya, would you tell us why you smell like lunar flowers now?" Toboe questions. Amaya blinks a few times forgetting that she never explained yet. "Oh yeah...sure, no problem." she says. She moves a bit to become more comfortable when they saw blood on her sweater. " You're the one who jumped and got hit by the bullet." Kiba realizes and tells everyone. " Yeah, that was me." Amaya admits. " Why?" Kiba asks. Amaya sighs and looks at each wolf and then looks at Kiba with loving red eyes. " It's because I love you!" she says. " You what?" Hige blurts out. She starts to laugh " Just kidding." Amaya manages to say while still laughing. " Seriously. Tell us why you saved Kiba and us also why you smell of the lunar flower." Toboe says seriously to Amaya.

Amaya finally realizes that they really want to know why. She closes her eyes for a minute and then opens them. As the wolves watch her, they notice when her eyes re-opened that the feeling of love, friendship and trust disappeared. Her red eyes turned very serious. " What happened to her. The feeling of friendship seems to be gone. I don't like the way she is staring at us." Toboe thinks to himself. " Well, the reason I saved each of you, was because of Cheza." Amaya starts, then Kiba interrupts her and says, " how do you know Cheza?" Amaya sighs knowing that she has to explain a lot. " Cheza and are somewhat the same. We are both made from lunar flowers. A long time ago, Darcia's family found numerous lunar flowers. They tried to make the flower maiden but they never succeeded. One day they came across DNA from a wolf. They decided to try and use the lunar flowers and the DNA to make a wolf and the succeeded and I was born. Soon after they were able to succeeded again and Cheza became the flower maiden. In other words, Cheza and I are sisters." Amaya tells. " You're sisters!" Hige says in shock. " Yes. When Cheza was just being created I was able to sneak out. They always did tests on me and abused me until the point when I ran away. I did promise though to return for Cheza. I left when I was only 3 years old. Ever since then I was waiting for Cheza to be born and get her out of there too." Amaya keeps on telling. Kiba thinks about what she says then he says, "Then why haven't you got Cheza yet? She was born 2 months ago ." Amaya looks at Kiba. " She was happy. Cheza gives off a special vibes that I am able to read. When she's with you guys, she was always happy. Lately, I've been keeping a close eye on Darcia and he was planning something to get Cheza back and I tried to find you guys so I could help you, but I was too late." Amaya explains. " So you're made up of lunar flowers, you're like Cheza then." Toboe questions. " Well you can say that. Cheza is mostly made up of lunar flowers and needs sunlight and water constantly. Her blood is poison. For me though, I can go with out water or sunlight for a long time but sooner or later I will need it. My blood is pure and contains no poison." Amaya defines and continues, " so does that answer all your questions?" she asks. " I think that's it." Hige says. Amaya stands and places more wood one the fire and she walks to the front of the cave and looks out. Kiba then stands up and looks at Amaya. " Do you know where Cheza is now?" Kiba hopefully asks. " Yes, she's at Darcia's castle at the top of the Mountain this is shaped like a flower due north from here." she says while looking up at the sky. She then looks back at Kiba. " You got all that?" she asks. " yes...but why do I have to remember?" Kiba questions her. " Cause you need to know how to get there" Amaya says. " Your leaving!" Toboe says and jumps up. " Yes... there's nothing else you need from me right?" Amaya questions. " No, but I smell water which means rain is coming, so stay with us tonight." Hige says. " Alright, but it's late. You guys should get some sleep and I'll keep watch tonight, alright?" she tells them. " Fine, what ever." Tsume speaks. They all lie down beside the fire except Amaya who sits down at the front of the cave. Every one else all falls asleep. She closes her eyes and when she re-opens them, her red eyes returned to the soft, loving and caring state.

Amaya sits peacefully at the front of the cave listening to the sound of crackling fire and the drops of rain. She turns back and looks at each wolf asleep. " I'm starting to understand why Cheza is always happy with them around. It must be nice to be around people. I've been very lonely for a long time until I met Toboe, Hige, Tsume and Kiba." Amaya thinks to herself and then a look of loneliness over took her. She sits there and looks out at the rain as a few small tears trickle down her face. She listens to the sound of the soothing rain until she hears a sneeze right behind her and scared her. She jumps up and falls out of the cave and lands in a puddle. She looks up to see Kiba. Kiba jumps out of the cave and lands beside Amaya and helps her to her feet. " You okay? Your tears were so salty and it just made me sneeze." Kiba says apologizing. " Oh, it's okay, you just startled me. I thought you were asleep." Amaya says."We should get back inside...were getting soaked." Kiba suggests. " Yeah, you're right." she says agreeing with him. They both jump back up to the cave and was relieved that no one else woke up. Amaya sits back down where she was earlier and Kiba sits across from her. " Amaya, is everything alright? Why were you crying?" Kiba asks curiously. " Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm fine." Amaya says hoping Kiba would buy it. " But why were you crying?" Kiba says back. " It's because I'm happy. There's nothing else." Amaya says and forces a smile. Kiba looks right through her fake smile. He thinks to himself for a while and comes to a question to ask. " Your entire life, did you live by yourself?" He asks nicely. She looks up at Kiba and he sees the loneliness in her eyes. " Yes, when I left, I was on my own all the time. I tried to make friends with humans but they always never excepted me." Amaya begins. She looks over at the others sleeping and then looks back at Kiba. " I was just so happy that I was asked to stay here tonight. All of you were so nice to me and showed me that not every one is out to hurt me." Amaya admits. Kiba looks at her and has an idea. " Where are you gong tomorrow, after we leave?" Kiba asks. " I'm probably just going to a city near by for a while. I'll just wonder from city to city." Amaya says. " Why don't you come with us to paradise?" Kiba suggests. " Go with you to paradise? I really could?" Amaya says shocked. " Yes." Kiba says with a smile. " I'd love to!" Amaya says with a big smile. Kiba looks at Amaya and finds hope of friendship in her eyes, but also tiredness. " Well, if you're coming with us, you should get some sleep. I'll stand guard now." Kiba says. "Alright." Amaya agrees. She closes her eyes and falls asleep happily where she sat. "In same ways, she's like Cheza and yet she is her opposite. She seems to be really happy. I know what it's like to be alone for your whole life...until I made friends. Without them, I would still be alone." Kiba thinks to himself. He looks at Amaya with a kind smile as she sleeps knowing that she now has four friends. The four wolves on their way to paradise now has one more wolf.

**Chapter 2: The Murder and Death Of**

The brisk morning air blew through Amaya's hair. She slowly wakes to the fresh morning. The sun was shining through the dense forest. She looks to the side and sees Kiba awake. She looks at the others, but they are still asleep.


End file.
